Computer networks provide a number of users operating computer devices the ability to communicate with other computing devices connected to that network. A wireless network further offers the benefit of communication without cables between the various access points and the individual systems accessing that network. Implementing a wireless network avoids the costly process of having to install cables and equipment in a building where the network would operate. Additionally, this avoids the need for a user to be stationed in a permanent location while gaining access to the network.
However, some components of a wired or wireless network may, at times, fail temporarily or permanently due to manufacturing defects or operator errors. One example of a component that might fail is a controller. A controller is a device within a wired or wireless computer network that performs automatic adjustments to radio frequency (RF) power, channels, authentication, and security. The controller further configures and manages access points (APs) which may allow a user of a computing device to access the network. If the controller fails, at least some portion of the network is rendered inoperable. Consequently, if a portion of the computer network is rendered inoperable, then the entity or business that utilizes the computer network will experience a decrease in productivity and efficiency.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.